Christmas
by delena28
Summary: A romantic Damon & Elena Christmas fic. Set some time after 3.09"Homecoming" Lemon eventualy. Part 2 is now up.My first ever Delena fic.
1. Chapter 1

_a/n: This is my first Delena fic. Hope you'll like the first part. if you would like to comment I would love the feedback! Happy reading! :)_

Christmas

Chapter 1

Damon didn't mind that Elena was singing along to obnoxious Christmas music while they decorated the Christmas tree in the den at the Boarding House. Elena had been able to trick him into helping her decorate the Christmas tree, he still couldn't figure out how she had been able to do that. Before they started on the tree Elena had decorated the whole Boarding house and before she even had started there she had decorated the Gilbert house with the help of Caroline and Jeremy. There were lights, Christmas decorations, Santa Claus men and elf's everywhere. Outside she had also managed to get a sled and reindeer in the driveway and blinking lights in all the trees in the yard.

He didn't mind at all that she had turned the boarding house too look like a blinking house, he didn't mind that she was in an old sweater and an old pair of trousers . As long as she was here where he could see her he was happy whit whatever she come up with.

"Damon, can you please do as I say?" Elena said with a huff.

"What did I do wrong now" Damon said with anger in his voice. He had zoned out a little while he caught a glimpse of bar skin between her trousers and the sweater when she had reached up to place some candy sticks on some of the higher branches of the tree.

"I told you too have a little system in getting the light all around the tree" Elena said. "Like it is now all the lights are on one side of the tree. Do you see that"

Damon took a look "Oh yeah sorry your right, I'll fix that in no time" Then he used his vampire speed and the lights where fixed in matter of seconds. "There we go" he said when he was done.

"And now can you place the star on the top while I hang this stockings up at the fireplace?" Elena said with a smile.

"Yes of course" Damon said.

When the star was up and the stockings was up at the fireplace they took a well deserved break. Elena got some water from the fridge and Damon took a little glass with whisky. And they sat on the floor in front of the fireplace and admired what they had done.

It was 10 days before Christmas and both Elena & Damon had come to terms with Stefan probably gone forever since the night at the Homecoming party when the plan they had failed so badly. Eventually they had figured out that it was Stefan that had been the reason why the plan had failed. And when they also found out he had done it to save Damon's life they both had been and always would be grateful towards him for that. Klaus, Stefan and Katherine had fled Mystic Falls that night and no one had seen them since and life in town slowly returned to normal. Well as normal is it could be when a witch, vampires and a hybrid lived in town. Rebekah was still laying stabbed death, they had now moved her to the old abounded witches house.

After that faithful night when the others had fled Elena and Damon had grown a lot closer to each other. Bonnie could still not forgive Jeremy for kissing Anna. It didn't mater if she was a ghost or what. Bonnie had in fact grown closer to Matt. He had in some ways moved on after the ordeal with his sisters ghost. Tayler and Caroline had made up and was a couple again.

Elena laid down on her back in the den of the Boarding house and started to sing along to the Christmas songs with her eyes closed.

"Elena, what do you want for dinner?" Damon asked looking at her, while thinking how sexy she looked with the lights from the Christmas tree and the fireplace dancing over her skin.

Elena opened and eye too look up at him "What time is it?"

"It's 5pm soon" Damon answered while looking at his watch.

"I don't know surprise me" she said. "Do you need help?"

"Nope, just lay here and relax" he answered with a smile.

_a/n: A little cliffhanger there. I promise the 2 part will be very smutt:) And please comment,review or request if you like:)_


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: here are the last chapter. Hope you'll like it.

Chapter 2

Elena laid back again on the floor in front of the fire while Damon went to the kitchen to begin on dinner. He decided that he would make his special pasta Bolognese with garlic break and a salad.

When he was nearly finished he went into the den again because he needed help with making the salad, while he was humming along to a song he couldn't get out of his head. "Ele…." He started to say, but then he saw and heard her heartbeat was so slow that she was asleep. He bent down and stroke her cheek and shock her lightly when she started to stir. "Elena I need a little help with making the salad, can you please help me?" she opened her eyes slowly and nodded, "Yeah I can help you" Damon took her hands in his and helped her up.

Their lips brushed each other cheeks and they stood like that for a little. Damon heard her hart to beat faster and her blood to boil. Then Elena brought her lips closer to Damon's and then she leaned all the way and placed the lightest kiss ever on his lips. She then deepened the kiss, first Damon just stood there but then he reacted and started to kiss her back with such an intensity that Elena never had experience before. After a while she needed to breath, Damon asked if she was ok, "Yeah I'm fine Damon" "Elena are you sure about this?" Yes Damon, I can't hold back anymore" Elena said while she cached her breath. Damon started to kiss down her throat and down to her shoulders. Before Elena brought her fingers into his hair and brought his lips back to hers.

Damon couldn't believe that this finally was happening. He's been dreaming and wanting this for months now, and finally Elena had taken the initiative.

Elena brought her lips to Damon's neck and earlobe and sucked and bit. "Elena, what about the food?" "Turn of the stow and we'll finish it later" Elena said breathless while still attacking his neck.

Damon rushed to the kitchen while Elena got her heart and her breath under some control. When he came back Elena was still standing where he had left her. Elena reached out for him and started to stroke her hands up and down his arms while she kissed him with all the passion she had. Damon started to take of her sweater and Elena whimpered on the loss of contact while he yanked it over her head and throwed it behind him.

"Elena, stop I want this to happen but not here. I want it to happen in my bed, Please" Damon said when she started to unbutton his shirt.

Elena stopped what she was doing and started to walk towards the stairs. "Close your eyes Elena" Damon said while he scooped her up in his arms. She did and in a second they where upstairs in front of his bedroom door. Damon opened it and slammed it shut when they got inside and got Elena standing and pressed her into the door while he kissed her senseless.

"Make love to me Damon." She said, her voice soft and pleading. "Please "

He can't say no to her, so he took her hand and led her to the bed. "Are you sure Elena?" he asked while stroking her lips with his. "Yes Damon I'm absolutely sure, I can't deny the feelings I have for you anymore. I've tried but I can't anymore. Please let me be yours" Elena said in a pleading voice. The lights from his bathroom casting a wonderfully warm glow on her skin as he laid her on the bed.

He undress and lays down on the bed next to her and makes small circles down her stomach with his right hand, with his left hand he undress her slowly. Elena is kissing his neck while her hands is busy stroking his chest. Elena starts to moan and tremble as she feels his lips on her tights and working his ways up to her wet center.

"Damon, Damon" is all Elena can moan while he's tongue is getting closer and closer. Damon loves teasing her and looks up at her when he finally let his tongue leap over her center and Elena throw her head backwards and push her hips upward towards his tongue. He slowly licks up and down getting as much of a taste as he can. Elena starts to get impatiens and brings her hands around his biceps, just as she does that Damon inserts a finger and slowly moves it in and out while he kisses her arching nub. "Ahhh, Damon" Elena can't do other than moan. He then inserts another finger inside of her and by now Elena's body is rising of the bed to meet his mouth and fingers. He moves them in and out a few times before they are gone! He kisses his way up her body and finally kisses her mouth so she can taste herself.

While they are still kissing Elena uses all her strength to get Damon on his back so she sits on top of him, her hands work they way down toward Damon's rock hard member and when she finally starts to stroke him he nearly loss it "Elena, no I want to be inside you when I come, slow down" he moans as his fangs move into place and she looks up at him an kisses his vines under his eyes. Elena then lifts her body up and grips his rock hard member (he's never been this hard before) and guiding his member towards her wetness. Rubbing it up and down her centre and she bit her lip when she feels it on her very sensitive nub. She looks down and sees her wetness running down his hard member, Damon raised his head when he feels it and moans into her mouth when he kisses her hard. "ELENA" he screams when he slides into her wetness, she's so wet and so tight. They eyes lock then and she teases him by almost pull all the way out again before she finally let him slide all the way in. Damon bent his head and take her nipple inside his mouth and brings one of his hands down to teas her clit while Elena moves up and down on him. He can smell and feel that's she's close, and he sets his hands on each of her hips and thrust hard upwards to meet her and then she finally tips over the edge and starts to clench around him while she moans his name "Elena, don't hold back, scream and please come for me" he moans into her ear. They lock eyes and Elena screams his name when she comes violently.

Elena is still trembling when Damon turns them around and brings her legs upwards and they both say each other names when they feel his member go deeper inside of her. He starts to thrust harder and faster while kissing her neck line. "DAMON I'm coming, please come with me" Elena begs when her second orgasm starts to take over her body. "Let go I'm right there Elena" Damon moans while he trusts harder and deeper and she feels his seed fill her. His body quivers as he let go of months of pent up need. He collapse on top of her but is sure he doesn't crush her, they hold on to each other and Elena kiss his lips while she says "I love you Damon" Damon can't believe what he hears and looks at her "Please say it again" "I love you Damon Salvatore" he beams at her and says. "I love you too Elena Gilbert" Elena smiles at him and they kiss. He rolls of her and lays on his side next to her she kisses his shoulder and hold on to him while she whispers over and over again "I love you Damon. Her eyes fluttered open and closed a few times before closing completely. Damon got the bed sheet and laid it over them both before he closed his eyes and sleep overwhelmed them both.

Sometime during the night they both wake up because they're hungry. They go down to the kitchen and warm up the dinner that they never got to eat earlier that evening.

a/n: That was it... this was my first ever Lemon fic and my first TVD/DE fic:) Please review if you want and requests is welcome too if you want:)


End file.
